The New Vanda Crystal Lord
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: After using the second move in the Scroll of Seals to defeat Mizuki, Naruto finds his life changed...forever. NarutoxFemHakuXKarinXKonan. Xover with Super Mario: Legend of the Seven Stars.
1. The New Crystal Lord

The New Vanda Crystal Lord

Written By: The Former PrinceofDDR

Summary: Takes place at the start of the Manga/Anime. When the Kage Bunshin fails to take down Mizuki, Naruto has no choice but to use the second technique from the Forbidden Scroll. Little does he know that it will change his life forever. Naru/Harem.

Hello, all you happy people! I knew I said that I would update 'Why do you treat me like a hero' next, but I'm a bit stuck as how to go about it, without making Naruto seem WAY overpowered. Rest assured, I'll try my best to update it before the end of the year.

So for now, I'm going to put up the first chapter of this NEW story. It'll be my first try at a Naruto Harem story, though the actual harem will be slow going. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 1

The Rise of the New Crystal Lord

"Damn. Where is that Naruto hiding at?" Iruka grumbled to himself, jumping from branch to branch in the dark forest.

It hadn't been too long since he had gotten wind of Naruto's theft of the Forbidden Scroll of Secrets. At first, Iruka found it hard to believe that Naruto would do something so daring... especially since the boy knew the villagers hated him for an unknown reason. But then again, from what he had seen of Naruto in the past, the blond would do ANYTHING to garner attention to himself, even if it was negative.

_'I guess it wouldn't be all that surprising that Naruto would take the scroll after all. But this time, I fear he's bitten off more than he could chew. I've got to find him before anyone else does...' _Iruka thought to himself, increasing his speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto had managed to make it to the rendezvous point that Mizuki told him to go to. 

"Heh, I didn't think that it would be THAT easy to get the scroll out of the Hokage's vault. Never would have guessed that the Old Man was a pervert..." Naruto chuckled to himself, thinking about how he used his _Orikie no Jutsu_ (Sexy Technique) on the 3rd Hokage.

Naruto waited for a few minutes before he began to get bored.

"Man! What's taking Mizuki-sensei so long?" Naruto whined, pacing back and forth. "I am getting SO bored. I might as well look into the scroll and see what kind of techniques there are."

And with that, Naruto unrolled the scroll, and began to look at the first move.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu... (_Shadow Clone Technique)" Naruto read the first move out loud. "Aw man, clones are my WORST subject! Why does it always go back to this one thing?-! ...Oh well, since it only takes one hand-sign to do, I guess it's as good a place to start as any. Time to get started!"

* * *

"Heh, I'm almost there. I'm just one step away from gaining strength that will rival the Hokage's! Then I'll make this village PAY for never seeing me as the brilliant ninja that I am..." Mizuki lamented to himself, rushing through the trees towards the rendezvous point. 

"Hm?" The backstabbing Ninja grunted, sensing a familiar energy a bit from behind him. "Damn, it's that meddling Iruka. He'll ruin everything if he makes it to Naruto first... I guess I'll have to use that Genjutsu that I perfected for this moment. It'll take up a lot of chakra, but it's not like I'll need it against that dead last. And if push comes to shove, I've always got... THAT.. ready to use. Ku Ku Ku... it won't be long now..."

* * *

"I can sense Naruto's chakra! I'm almost there. I just hope no one else beats me there..." Iruka said. 

All of a sudden, the trees began to come to life! Their branches turned into wooden claws, and they gained yellow glowing mouths and eyes. And they were smiling darkly. Before Iruka could even react, the trees were trying to grab him.

"What the hell?" Iruka shouted, barely dodging the swipe. "This has GOT to be a Genjutsu. But who could be skilled enough to use it in this way? Bah, I've got no time to admire it, I've got to get going! KAI! (Release)" Iruka said, trying to dispel the technique.

But the trees from hell kept going after him.

"WHAT?-!" Iruka shouted in disbelief, dodging another near fatal strike. "This is an Advanced Genjutsu? Damn, this might take longer than I thought. I just hope Naruto is safe..."

* * *

"All right… it took me a while to get that skill down, but I've finally got it!" Naruto shouted in triumph. "Now, onto the next skill…" 

"Naruto!" A voice from behind the blond shouted.

Naruto whirled around to see Mizuki standing behind him. But something wasn't right… Why did it look like he was out of breath?

"Well done, Naruto. You managed to get the scroll," Mizuki said, panting. _'I didn't have any idea that the Genjutsu would take that much energy. Blast…'_

"Heh…yep! I'm one step close to becoming Hokage!" Naruto bragged. "But, why are you so worn out, Mizuki-sensei? It shouldn't have taken that long to get here!"

"Um… I had some last minute things to take care of," Mizuki lied. "Anyway, that's not the important thing. Now… let me see that scroll, just to make sure it's not a fake…"

"Well… okay…" Naruto mumbled, reaching out the scroll towards Mizuki…

"Naruto! Don't do it!" A familiar voice shouted from behind Mizuki.

Shortly afterwards, Iruka jumped out of the tree he was in, looking much worse for wear. His Chuunin jacket was ripped in the middle, and he was breathing even more heavily than Mizuki was.

"Wha… Iruka-sensei! What the heck happened to YOU?-!" Naruto shouted, rushing over to him.

'_Damn it! How the hell did Iruka get out of the Genjutsu so quickly?-! He shouldn't be THAT skilled. Now he'll ruin everything!' _Mizuki seethed.

"Naruto, don't give that scroll to Mizuki! He tricked you into stealing it so that he could use it for himself!" Iruka told Naruto.

"WHAT?-!" Naruto shouted.

"Damn it… ah screw it! It's not like you can stop me now. Naruto! Hand over that scroll, and I promise to make your death a swift and painless one!" Mizuki growled, plucking one of his large shurikens from the back of his vest.

"Wait, you USED me?-! Just to get this scroll? How could you?-!" Naruto shouted, glaring at Mizuki.

"It was VERY easy. Knowing how much you wanted to pass the exam and become a ninja, I set you up on a fake test to steal the Scroll of Seals. Then, I made sure to alert the Hokage to the crime you committed, which forced him to call out every ninja that was not in active duty to try and locate you. Of course, such an event will eventually reach the ears of the villagers sooner or later. After all, what better way to make them hate you even more than stealing their most precious scroll? By the time they get wind of what's happening, the whole village will be out for your blood! And if I happened to grab the scroll for myself while you happened to… disappear, then it would just be a bonus for me. Ku Ku Ku Ku…" Mizuki chuckled, relishing the hurt look on Naruto's face.

"Mizuki-sensei… why… why do you and the villagers hate me so much…" Naruto questioned, his hair overshadowing his eyes.

"…Well, since you are about to die, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you," Mizuki sneered.

"Mizuki! Don't you dare!" Iruka shouted, eyes widening.

"Oh come now, Iruka. You and the boy are history anyway, so why shouldn't he learn of his terrible secret?" Mizuki sneered again. He turned his attention to Naruto. "…Do you remember October 10th, 12 years ago?"

"…That was when the Kyuubi attacked. The 4th Hokage battled and killed the monster at the cost of his own life. But what does that have to do with me?" Naruto said in a quiet tone, still looking down.

"The truth of the matter is that no mere human, no matter HOW strong they are, could kill a Demon Lord at full power. They are GODS compared to us! So the 4th did the next best thing. With his knowledge of seals, he was able to produce one strong enough to seal the Kyuubi into another living being. See where I'm going with this?" Mizuki said, a sick smile on his face as he saw Naruto twitch.

"Mizuki! DON'T!" Iruka shouted, clutching his wounded stomach.

"You mean… that the living being was… me?" Naruto whispered.

Mizuki smirked. "Bingo, Kyuubi Brat. You're the living reincarnation of that vile Fox Demon. The one that caused all of those deaths, and that nearly destroyed Konohakagure. That's why all of those villagers hate you," he taunted. "Hell, even Iruka hates you too!"

"…You lie," Naruto replied.

"What?" Mizuki frowned.

"I said, you lie," Naruto repeated louder, raising his head, and glaring at Mizuki. "I may not know weather or not you're telling the truth about the Kyuubi, but that thing about Iruka hating me is bullshit. I know that he hated me at first, but after a while we began to understand each other. We created a bond close to that of a father and child, or even brothers. I don't care what you say about me, but I will NOT have you saying lies about my most precious person!"

Naruto put his hands into the sign needed for his newest attack. "Let's see how you handle this! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Within a matter of seconds, Naruto split into 100 more copies of himself! Mizuki and Iruka were shocked.

"N-Naruto! How did you…?" Iruka stammered.

"How do you like it, Iruka-sensei? While waiting for Mizuki-teme, I decided to learn a new technique from the scroll! Now he doesn't stand a chance!" Naruto said, smiling at Iruka.

"I beg to differ!" Mizuki shouted. "Even with all these clones, you are just a lowly dead-last, and I am an elite Chuunin! Plus, I have THIS!"

Mizuki pulled out a small vial of liquid, popped open the top, and drank it all in one gulp. Soon after, he clutched at his throat, and dropped to his knees.

"What the… Mizuki!" Iruka shouted out.

"What did he just drink?-!" Naruto shouted out, his clones getting ready for any attack.

"Ku Ku Ku Ku… yes… I can feel it… the power… the power…" Mizuki rasped out, standing up while still holding his throat. "Such… exquisite power… and this power…this gift… it's mine… **ALL MINE!-!-!-!**"

Mizuki threw his arms out to the side, roaring as the power continued to consume him. Soon, his body began to grow, his arms, legs and torso becoming so muscular that they ripped through his shirt and pants.

But it didn't stop there.

He also began to grow FUR, fur similar to that of a tiger's. Orange and black striped fur.

By the time the transformation was complete, Mizuki looked like a VERY buff humanoid tiger.

Naruto and Iruka were speechless, with both awe and horror.

"**Ah…so this is the gift that Orochimaru-sama has given me… how thoughtful of him. Ku Ku Ku Ku…**" Mizuki chuckled darkly, his voice much deeper and feral sounding. He turned his attention back to Naruto (his 100 clones) and Iruka. "**Well then, let's get started, shall we Kyuubi-brat?**"

"What…what power… my skin is tingling…" Iruka said in awe "We're in big trouble, Naruto…"

"Don't worry, Iruka-sensei. I'll make sure nothing happens to you," Naruto reassured.

Just as he said that, two of the clones jumped down and gently grabbed Iruka, lifting him up on their shoulders, and getting ready to jump off with him.

"Naruto!" Iruka said, making Naruto turn towards him. "…Be careful."

"…I will." Naruto replied, nodding towards Iruka. And with that, Iruka and the two clones made their escape.

"**Ku Ku Ku… how noble of you… trying to save you so-called 'father figure'… not that it matters anyway. After I finish you off, he's next," **Mizuki chuckled.

"I don't think so, stripey!" Naruto retorted. "You won't lay a finger on Iruka-sensei as long as I'm around. And if you think that I'm going to die before I become Hokage, then you've got another thing coming! Let's go! CHARGE!"

All of Naruto's remaining clones jumped towards the transformed Mizuki.

"**Feh… this shouldn't take long…"** Mizuki said, ready to end the Kyuubi Brat's life once and for all.

* * *

And that's a wrap for now! Next chapter, you'll see Naruto's new technique in action! Catch you next continue! 


	2. The Power of the Crystal

The New Vanda Cyrstal Lord

Written By: The Former PrinceofDDR

Summary: Takes place at the start of the Manga/Anime. When the Kage Bunshin fails to take down Mizuki, Naruto has no choice but to use the second technique from the Forbidden Scroll. Little does he know that it will change his life forever. Naru/Harem.

Wow! I didn't expect the first chapter to have so many reviews in one day! That settles it, I'm determined to keep on writing this story! I hope you like the battle and Naruto's new move. I'll give you a hint, if you're VERY famlier with a classic Mario game on SNES, then you'll know the attack when you see it. On with the chapter!

* * *

_Last time on 'The New Vanda Crystal Lord...'_

"**Ku Ku Ku… how noble of you… trying to save your so-called 'father figure'… not that it matters anyway. After I finish you off, he's next," **Mizuki chuckled.

"I don't think so, stripey!" Naruto retorted. "You won't lay a finger on Iruka-sensei as long as I'm around. And if you think that I'm going to die before I become Hokage, then you've got another thing coming! Let's go! CHARGE!"

All of Naruto's remaining clones jumped towards the transformed Mizuki.

"**Feh… this shouldn't take long…"** Mizuki said, ready to end the Kyuubi Brat's life once and for all.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Power of the Crystal

"This ends NOW, Mizuki!" All of the clones shouted as one.

Ten of them zipped ahead of the remaning eighty-eight, pulling out kunai and tossing them at the transformed Mizuki.

Mizuki just smirked and vanished in a burst of speed, easily dodging the attack.

_'So fast!_' The real Naruto thought, trying to locate Mizuki.

"**Looking for me?**" A voice behind Naruto said.

Naruto spun around... just in time to get a huge fist to the face. It was so powerful that Naruto shouted in pain as he was flung to the hard ground where Mizuki stood before.

"**Feh, this is just too easy," **Mizuki taunted.

"What the... how did you know that I was the real one...?" Naruto said, slowly standing up and wiping the blood off of his mouth.

"**You didn't think that me turning into a Tiger was just for show, did you? While I'm in this form, not only do my strength and speed increase, but my senses do as well. In other words, I can easily SNIFF you out, thanks to all the sweat you got while mastering the Kage Bunshin. That means that I could EASILY bypass your clones, and attack YOU directly," **Mizuki cackled. **"But honestly, where's the fun in that? I think that I'll take down all of your clones, just to show you how hopeless it is. THEN I'll finish you off."**

Mizuki grabbed one of the giant Shuriken from his ripped vest and vanished in a burst of speed again.

_'D-Damn it! He's too fast for me to track down!_' Naruto growled, trying to locate Mizuki again.

"AHHHH!" One of the clones screamed, feeling itself get cut deeply before going away in a puff of smoke.

"Over there!" Naruto shouted, spotting Mizuki.

Mizuki was rushing through the army of clones, hacking and slashing randomly at them. With his speed, he was able to take down 30 of the clones with ease.

"Quick, jump into the trees and spread out!" Naruto commanded.

"RIGHT!" The clones said as one, carrying out the order. The remaining 68 clones (and the real Naruto) as one, jumped into a huge tree, then shot out in all different directions.

**"Ku Ku Ku... You think this is going to help you**?" Mizuki growled**. "Humph. Well, they say that a tiger likes to hunt... so I guess that I should prove them right**!"

And with that, Mizuki shot out into a random direction, eager to begin the hunt.

* * *

Naruto, thanks to help from his clones, was able to escape for the time being. 

"...This isn't good. At this rate, it'll only be a matter of time before Mizuki-teme finds and finishes me off," Naruto said to himself. "But if I fall, then Iruka-sensei is as good as dead... what can I do...?"

It was then that Naruto remembered the Scroll of Seals that he strapped onto his back.

"...Duh!" Naruto said, smacking his head lightly. "I forgot all about this scroll! Maybe it'll have an attack that can defeat Mizuki!"

Naruto unrolled the scroll, and quickly looked at the next technique within it.

**Suishou Ikou: **_Otherwise known as Crystal Power, this powerful technique has only been known by very few ninja throughout the Ages of Ninjadom. Only true decendents of the Vanda bloodline can hope to master this awesome attack. Do you think you have what it takes to master it?_

"Vanda bloodline? I've never heard of such a bloodline in my life!" Naruto exclaimed, scratching his head in confusion. "But that's not important right now. I don't need to master it, I just need to use it long enough to take down Mizuki! It says here how to use it..."

_For those brave enough to take this challenge, create a Diamond shape with your own blood in the middle of the circle below. Then, use these hand-signs respectively. Inu, Ryu, Hebi, O-hitsuji and Uma. (Dog, Dragon, Serpent, Ram and Horse) Then the rest shall be up to you. If you are a true decendent of the Vanda bloodline, then you'll know what to do. Good luck..._

"Man...oh well, I don't have much time. I've GOT to use this NOW. And maybe if I'm lucky enough, I'll be a long lost decendent of this 'bloodline'. After all, I'm an orphan, so I could get lucky!" Naruto exclaimed, bitting his thumb hard enough to draw blood. He proceeded to draw the shape of a Diamond as best as he could.

"...Not the best looking diamond, but it'll have to do! I can sense the last of my clones about to be destroyed. If I don't do something now, then it's all over!" Naruto exclaimed, bringing up his hands to do the hand-signs needed. "Inu, Ryu, Hebi, O-hitsuji..."

**"There you are!"** Mizuki shouted, jumping into the clearing. **"Time to say goodbye!"** Mizuki threw his shuriken at Nauto, aiming for his head.

"Crap! Here goes nothing! UMA!" Naruto shouted, preforming the final seal.

Just before the shuriken hit Naruto, a bright light burst forth from the scroll (try saying THAT five times fast). Naruto, using the light, was able to dodge the weapon just in time.

"**What the hell?-! What IS this light!-?-!"** Mizuki said, covering his eyes.

"Wow!" Naruto said, staring at the light. He could see the light...doing something... "The light... it's taking shape?"

Indeed, the light was taking shape. But not just any shape. It was taking the shape of a Diamond!

"Cool! It's the Diamond that I drew onto the circle. Only it looks a LOT better than what I drew!" Naruto said in awe.

Soon, the light faded altogether... and what was seen shocked both Mizuki and Naruto.

Floating up and down a few feet from the middle of the circle... was a bright green Diamond Crystal the size of Naruto's head.

"What on earth... what is this Crystal...?" Naruto said, scratching his head.

_'**That brat did all of that... just to summon some floating jewelry?-!' **_Mizuki thought, a little miffed. **_'Does this brat think that this is just a GAME?-! I'll show HIM!'_**

**"You've made your FINAL mistake, Kyuubi-Brat! THIS ENDS NOW!"** Mizuki roared, rushing past the Crystal and drawing a Kunai, ready to impale Naruto with it.

_'Oh No!'_ Naruto thought, knowing that he wouldn't be able to dodge in time. He blocked his face with his arms and closed his eyes, waiting for death.

But all of a sudden, he felt a huge shockwave nearly take him off his feet, forcing him to open his eyes.

"...No way..." Naruto whispered.

**"What the hell! How can this be!" **Mizuki shouted, furious beyond all reason.

The Green Diamond Crystal had beaten Mizuki to Naruto, floating in front of the boy and taking the front of the attack! And the Crystal didn't look harmed at all!

The Crystal glowed for a second, then with a gleam, pushed back Mizuki with such force that he landed hard on his back.

**"Gaahhh!"** Mizuki shouted in pain.

"W-whoa..." Naruto said slowly, amazed by how strong the Crystal seemed to be.

**...Decendent of Vanda...**

"Huh!-?" Naruto said, jumping off the ground a few inches. "Who's there?-!"

**...Decendent of Vanda... do not be afraid... search deep within yourself... and you will find the power needed to protect the ones you love...**

"...Search deep... within myself...?" Naruto echoed.

**Yes... deep within you... lies a great and terrible power... for good or for evil... it's up to you...**

"What...what is this feeling...? I...I feel as though I can remember attacks that I've never even heard of..." Naruto mumbled.

**"Grrrrr... you blasted DEMON!" **Mizuki shouted, having lost all rational thought. **"I'LL KILL YOU!"** He charged towards Naruto and the Crystal at full power.

Before Naruto knew what he was doing, he raised his right arm towards the Green Crystal and shouted, "**Raikou Kyuutai!**" (Lighting Orb)

The Diamond Crystal began to glow again, generating lighting energy above it's top. When it was done, it shot the Orb at Mizuki at such high speed, that Mizuki couldn't dodge it in time.

The Lighting Orb struck him point-blank, causing him to be trapped in a dome of lighting as he was zapped mercilessly.

**"AHHHHH!-!-!" **Mizuki shouted in immense pain.

Soon the lighting faded, leaving Mizuki heavily damaged and paralyzed.

**"D-Damn it... I...I can't f-feel my b-body..."** Mizuki panted.

"Good. Now that you can't move, I can change you back to normal," Naruto declared, raising both arms this time. "**Shuredda!" **(Shredder)

A ring of Light Purple energy surrounded Mizuki. Mizuki could feel it draining his power, and turning him back to normal.

When Naruto was through, the light energy vanished, revealing that Mizuki was back to normal, except for a few burns and his shredded Chuunin outfit. Mizuki fell to the ground, nearly all of his energy gone.

"Hah...Hah... I... I did it..." Naruto panted, as the crystal vanished. "Whew... time to rest..."

Naruto was about to fall on his back, but he felt two arms grab him and lift him up.

"Naruto... are you okay?" Iruka said, looking down at the blond with concern.

"Hai...I'm fine. I just... need a little...res...t..." Naruto croaked, before falling asleep.

"...Rest well, Naruto." Iruka said, walking up to the Scroll of Seals and strapping it to his back. He then rushed towards the Hokage Tower, carrying Naruto and leaving behind Mizuki.

_'If I'm right, then Mizuki won't be going anywhere for a while. I've got to report this to Lord Hokage,' _Iruka thought to himself. He stared down at Naruto, taking in the content look on his face.

_'...I'm proud of you, Naruto...'_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile in the deepest part of Konoha, a small figure, no bigger than Naruto's fist, sat on the window sill of his apartment.

He had green hair slicked back on his head, and wore a red cape. He didn't have anything else on, but he didn't have the same structure as a human, so nothing was revealed.

And dispite his VERY small stature, he had a VERY power aura about him.

"So... the power has been awakend once again..." The figure said to himself, in a much deeper voice than one his size should possess. "It's time for me to finally fulfill my destiny... to help the next decendent of the Vanda bloodline reach his full pontential..."

* * *

Whew! And that's a wrap! I hope you liked that attack that I gave Naruto! More about the attack and what it can do will be revealed, as well as who the two mystery people are. Here are two hints. One: The voice that talked to Naruto ISN'T the Kyuubi. And two. If you've played a certian Mario game, then you have a good chance of knowing who they are. Anyway, I already know who I'll put in the harem, but you can vote for who you would like to see as the main villian of this story. Here are your choices! 

Orochimaru, Uchiha Madara, The Akatsuki Leader Pein, a Darker Version of Naruto himself, or finally... a unique villian altogether. Depending on how you vote, the story will change dramatically. So choose wisely! Catch you next continue!


	3. Meet the Power HalfPint, Jinx!

The New Vanda Crystal Lord

Written By: The Former PrinceofDDR

Summary: Takes place at the start of the Manga/Anime. When the Kage Bunshin fails to take down Mizuki, Naruto has no choice but to use the second technique from the Forbidden Scroll. Little does he know that it will change his life forever. Naru/Harem.

Hello, all you happy people! I'm happy at the huge turn out that I got! So far, I've gotten a decent amount of reviews, and a TON of alerts. Plus, it's only been 2 chapters, and this story is already in 14 C2s! Keep the reviews coming, and I'll try to keep up the good work!

Before I begin this chapter, I'd like to thank Jumper Prime, from the interactive Anime Addventure website, for giving me ideas for how to begin this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 3

Meet the Hurculian Half-Pint, Jinx!

* * *

"...And that's what happened, Hokage-sama." 

It had been a few hours since Naruto had defeated Mizuki in the forest with his new power. Mizuki was safely behind bars, and Naruto was in the hospital, not having yet awakened. Iruka and Sarutobi were in the room with him, to make sure that none of the more spiteful nurses and doctors would try to kill Naruto in his sleep, and make it look like an 'accident'.

"...So that's the whole story, is it?" Sarutobi said after hearing Iruka. "...This could either be a blessing...or a curse. There is a REASON that the **Suishou Ikou **is cassified as a forbidden technique after all."

"Hokage-sama...please tell me. Is Naruto's life in any danger at all?" Iruka asked. He knew that Naruto had used that technique so he could save him. So if Naruto ended up never becoming a Ninja, or worse, DYING, then Iruka would never be able to forgive himself.

"...Sad to say, I'm not sure," Sarutobi responded with a shake of his head. "It all depends on the blood within Naruto. Like the scroll says, only true decendents of the Vanda bloodline can hope to master the technique. And besides the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze, no other living person, as far as I know, has inherited the Vanda blood within themselves."

"...Say that Naruto didn't have the blood of Vanda within him. ...What would happen...?" Iruka inquired, dreading the answer.

"...If Naruto does not hold the blood of Vanda within himself... then the results would be...unspeakable. The massive amount of Chakra will reject his body, trying to find a way out...his insides would wither and die...his skin would turn black...he'd basically fall apart...little by little," Sarutobi responed, shaking his head slowly.

Iruka looked sick to his stomach. It took all he had to keep the bile out of his throat after seeing that happen in his mind. He had to take a few swallows before speaking once again. "...If this were the case... then how long would Naruto have to live?"

"Well, that's where a little bit of good news comes in. When something like that happens, it's happens right away. But it's been 3 hours, and Naruto hasn't shown any signs of that happining anytime soon," Sarutobi said, taking a puff out of his pipe.

"Then...Naruto might have the Vanda blood within him after all!" Iruka said, voice hopeful.

"We shouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions, Iruka," The 3rd said. "We must also take into account that Kyuubi is within Naruto. For all we know, it could only be his massive Chakra that's keeping him alive for the time being."

"...Damn. With all of this talk about Naruto and this Vanda bloodline, I had forgotten all about the fox," Iruka said. "But is there anyway to find a cure for this? Just incase Naruto dosen't have the Vanda blood?"

"Sorry, but there is no known cure for something like this. All we can do is watch...and wait," Sarutobi said, as he and Iruka looked upon the sleeping boy.

_'Naruto... let us hope that the Kamis above think that you have suffered enough..._'

* * *

_'...Where the heck am I...'_

Naruto found himself floating in a distorted space of some sort, which would change from black to purple at random waves. The sound of wind blowing could be heard loud and clear.

_'How did I get here? The last thing I remember was kicking Mizuki's butt... and now I'm here. ...Where is here anyway?'_

**Decendent of Vanda...** A voice said in the darkness.

_'There's that voice again!'_ Naruto thought. "Where are you? Show yourself!" He called into the darkness.

**Very well. If that is your desire...**

All of a sudden, a form appeared before the startled Naruto. The blond couldn't believe his eyes.

The figure was muscular (yet demonic) in apperance, was colored a deep purple, had claws at the end of its fingertips, two curved dark yellow horns (one of them upside-down), two wings of the same color coming out of its back, had jagged red scars running down its left arm and torso, and finally had its lower body covered with a blue crystal like substance, along with a black hooked tail coming from the back, and glowing red eyes on its face.

Naruto's first thought was, _'This makes those pictures that I saw of Kyuubi look like teddy bears!'_

"Who...Who are you...!" Naruto said, trying (and failing) to sound brave.

**There is no need for you to be afraid, Decendent of Vanda...** The demonic figure said, without moving its mouth. Naruto figured that it was using Telepathy to speak into his mind.

"W-Who said that I w-was scared?!" Naruto retorted, feeling himself shake a little. "J-Just tell m-me who you a-are, and where t-the h-hell I am!"

**Of course, Decendent of Vanda.** The demonic figure replied. **I am known by the name, Culex. I was once a Dark Knight for the Vanda family, which has been close to termination for 100 years. ...That is, until you came along. We are currently within a Sub-Space that I have created.**

"This 'Vanda' thing again... what the heck is a 'Vanda' anyway?" Naruto said, feeling a little more confident.

**"Oh, it's just something that we thought sounded cool. It has no real meaning. **Culex said, waving a giant arm nonchalanty.

Naruto face-faulted.

**But just because the name came from nowhere, doesn't mean that members of the family were weak. In fact, they were some of the most powerful warriors in the world. **Culex went on. **And since you were able to use the Suishou Ikou without dying, then you must be of Vanda decent as well.**

"Wait. I could have DIED?! It didn't say anything like that in the scroll!" Naruto roared, jumping back up.

**...The important thing is that you didn't die.** Culex said. **Anyway, you unlocked the first of four Elemental Crystals, the Wind Crystal. The Wind Crystal has the power to control Air and Lightining. But that's just the start. You have yet to unlock the Earth, Fire, and Water Crystals. And when you manage to unlock all of them, you will be granted the chance to wield the Ultimate Weapon, the Niji Ken (Rainbow Blade). Of course, you will have to master each of the Crystals one by one before you can even DREAM of wielding the Niji Ken.**

"You're telling me that this power I unlocked is THAT strong?" Naruto said, sparkles in his eyes...which made Culex sweat drop. "YES! Once I master this power, I'll REALLY become Hokage! And I'll beat that Pretty-Boy, Sasuke!" Naruto began to do a little dance around the Sub-Space...which made Culex's sweat drop even bigger.

**...Yes. Anyway, it's time for you to awaken, Decendent of Vanda. You shall begin a brand new chapter within your life. A chapter that will have more on the line than any others before it...I hope you are ready...** Culex said, starting to vanish.

"Wait, a new chapter? What are you-"

But it was too late. Everything began to go dark for Naruto...

* * *

Naruto awoke with a start, finding himself in a large white room, with Iruka and Sarutobi sleeping close to him. 

_'Woah...that was weird. Was that really all just a dream? But it seemed so real...' _Naruto thought. _'...Something tells me that I haven't seen the last of him...'_

While Naruto was deep in thought, he didn't notice that his abrupt awakening had stirred both the Hokage and Iruka.

"Naruto!" Iruka said once the cobwebs were out of his head. "You're awake!" Iruka gave Naruto a huge hug, nearly suffocating the poor boy.

"Iruka-s-sensei... too tight...too tight..." Naruto breathed, starting to turn blue.

"Oh...sorry, Naruto!" Iruka said, letting Naruto go right away. Naruto quickly got his breath back.

"It's good to see that you have finally awoken, Naruto-kun," Sarutobi said.

"Hey, Old Man!" Naruto greeted. "Didn't know that you would be here!"

"Well, after you wouldn't wake up for 2 weeks, even I began to get worried!" Sarutobi replied.

"Well, that's nice to hea...wait, I've been out for TWO WHOLE WEEKS?!" Naruto shouted.

"Well...yes, you have," Iruka said.

"But that means...I MISSED THE GRADUATION CERMONY!" Naruto yelled. "Now I'll NEVER become a Genin, much less Hokage!"

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, you ARE a Genin. After what Iruka told me about what you did in the forest against Mizuki, I decided that you more than deserved it," Sarutobi said. "Take a look at the mirrior next to you."

Naruto looked at Sarutobi for a few seconds, then slowly turned towards the mirrior...only to see that he had a Leaf Headband on his head.

Naruto was speechless for a few moments.

But only a few.

"YAHOO! I'm FINALLY a ninja! All right! This is so COOL!" Naruto cheered, bouncing around the room, much to Iruka and Sarutobi's amusment. "But wait." Naruto stopped bouncing around. "If I missed the graduation, then how am I supposed to get a sensei?"

"Don't worry about that, Vanda," A deep voice said.

"What the?" Naruto went, looking around the room, trying to find who said that.

"Look on the table next to you."

Naruto did so, and was surprised to see a human-like being, that wore nothing but a red cape and was no bigger than his fist, on the table.

"...Who the heck are you?" Naruto said, squinting his eyes to see the tiny man.

"Naruto, this is a man by the name of Jinx. He will be your own personal sensei," Sarutobi said, much to Naruto's disbelief.

"What? This Pip-Squeak is MY sensei?" Naruto said, pointing at Jink, who looked annoyed. "He's even smaller than me, and that's saying something! How can a little man like this teach me anything?"

All of a sudden, Jinx jumped up from the table at fast speed, and smacked Naruto on the head...sending him flying and crashing on the wall on the other side.

"Never underestimate someone just because of their size, Vanda. That's lesson one," Jinx said, brushing his hands off.

"That was a cheap shot!" Naruto shouted, jumping back up.

"Your fault for not being prepared, Vanda," Jinx replied.

"Will you stop calling me Vanda?-! I have a name you know. It's Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto declared, jabbing his thumb at himself.

"Meh, Vanda is easier to say," Jink said, shurgging.

"What?!" Naruto yelled, a vain appearing in his forehead above the Headband.

Iruka and Sarutobi were watching this little exchange, Sarutobi in amusment, Iruka in worry. "Ho ho ho! I think that this is the start of a beautiful friendship! Don't you agree, Iruka?"

"...I agree, Hokage-sama," Iruka replied, watching as Naruto shouted at Jinx, who ignored it. "...As long as they don't kill each other first..."

* * *

And that's all for this chapter! Both Culex and Jinx come from the Video Game, Super Mario RPG, Legend of the Seven Stars. They are both optional Bosses that you can fight within the game, and both of them are VERY powerful, Culex in particular. In fact, when you fight against Culex, he uses these four Crystals against you, which is where I got the idea for Naruto's new Technique. You be seeing more of these guys as the story goes on, Jinx in particular, since he's Naruto's sensei. Hope you like them! I'll talk more about them next chapter. 

Sakura and Hinata will NOT be in the Harem. But they WILL become close friends of Naruto later on. Just thought you should know.

Anyway, voting is still going on! I'll end it in two more chapters, so keep voting!

Catch you next continue!


	4. The TwoPart Test! Part 1

The New Vanda Crystal Lord

Written By: The Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Okay! Here is the next chapter! Before I begin, I'd like to thank my new Beta-Reader, Chidori Vs Rasanegan! If it wasn't for his help, the scene where Naruto was chasing after Jinx would have been very BAD. Anyway, hope you enjoy! And sorry for the short chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

The Two-Part Test Begins! Part 1

After Naruto got tired of yelling at Jinx, Jinx decided that it was time to head out so that Naruto could begin his test.

"Farewell, Jinx-san. Make sure that you train Naruto to his fullest potential," Sarutobi said.

"But please, don't train him TOO hard. He's just a Genin," Iruka, ever the doting father-figure for Naruto, pleaded.

"Ah, come on, Iruka-sensei! Like this pip-squeak could EVER train me too hard!" Naruto whined, embarrassed.

"Have you forgotten how easily I kicked you across the room so quickly?" Jinx said to Naruto.

"Humph. That was a fluke. It won't happen again," Naruto said surely.

"...We'll see, Vanda. We'll see," Jinx replied.

"Anyway, how is a little guy like you supposed to follow me? I mean, ten steps for you is like one step for me!" Naruto said.

"That is easily resolved," Jinx replied, folding his arms across his chest and focusing his aura.

Naruto and Iruka were surprised at the feeling of power coming from Jinx, while Sarutobi had a little smile on his face.

After a few seconds, Jinx threw his arms apart and yelled, "Cobalt! I summon you!"

A little portal opened beneath Jinx, which flooded light into the room. Both Naruto and Iruka had to cover their eyes so that they wouldn't be blinded.

"You can look now."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see that Jinx was on top of a Medium-sized Blue Eagle, which was flapping its wings.

_**You called me, Jinx-sama? **_The bird said in a female voice without moving her mouth.

"Yes, I did, Cobalt. I have need to get to a place quickly. So I called you to take me there. Can you do it?" Jinx inquired.

_**Of course, Jinx-sama. Just say the word, and I'll take you there. **_Cobalt responded.

Nodding to the bird, Jinx turned towards Naruto, who watched the scene with wide eyes and a slack jaw. "Well, it's time to head out, Vanda. See if you can keep up."

And with another nod to the Eagle, Jinx took off into the sky, and out of the window.

Naruto stood for a few seconds with the same look on his face, before snapping out of it. "HEY! Wait for me!" Naruto shouted, jumping out of the same window.

"..." Went Iruka, watching as Naruto went off. "...I hope you know what you're doing, Hokage-sama..."

"...I hope so too, Iruka." Sarutobi replied, but with a smile still on his face.

* * *

"Hey! WAIT! You're going too fast!" Naruto shouted at the airborne figure of Jinx. Jinx was flying at high speeds through the air on top of Cobalt, and Naruto could barely keep up. 

"Consider this a part of your test, Vanda! If you can't keep up with Cobalt, who is the weakest of the Bird Summonings, then you'll NEVER be able to withstand my training!" Jinx shouted down to Naruto.

Naruto got a shocked look on his face. _'So, this is a test, is it?' _Then he gained a determined look on his face. _'Well then, I'll just have to PROVE to the pipsqueak that I CAN take anything that he throws at me!'_

"Well in that case, feel free to go as fast as you want! I'll keep up with you, no matter what you do!" Naruto shouted confidently.

"Hm. Very well, Vanda! Cobalt, full speed ahead!" Jinx said to his bird companion.

_**Yes, Jinx-sama! **_Cobalt replied, before going even faster.

'_I'll show him!' _Naruto thought, picking up the speed as well.

Jinx had an easier time moving forward than Naruto did for two obvious reasons. Number one, he was in the air, and didn't have to exert himself in anyway since Cobalt was doing all the flying, as opposed to Naruto, who had to run with his own two feet to keep up. And Number two, Jinx had little to no obstacles in the air, while Naruto had to watch out for carts, buildings, and people.

Pretty soon, Naruto and Jinx came to an open field, where Naruto was able to pour on the speed now that he didn't have anything in his way. All of those years running from the more spiteful villagers and Ninja were paying off, as Naruto got closer to Jinx without even feeling the least bit tired.

Of course, Jinx noticed this. _'Hm. Vanda may be even more determined than I thought. This should be interesting... I think it's time that I introduced him to one of my attacks…' _The small man thought.

With that, Jinx went to the end of the bird, and began to focus his energy, closing his eyes and putting his fists only inches apart. A small, yet powerful ball of blue energy began to build up between them. When Jinx was finished, he shouted out, "Special delivery, Vanda! BOMBS AWAY!"

Jinx fired the blue orb down at Naruto, who barely dodged it. And even though Naruto didn't look back, he could feel the power that was in that blast. …That and he felt the big explosion behind him.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! THAT COULD HAVE REALLY HURT ME, YOU KNOW!" Naruto shouted up Jinx.

"That's the idea, Vanda!" Jinx shouted back, making another blue orb. "BOMBS AWAY!"

Jinx fired orb after orb at Naruto, who was having a harder time dodging them with each shot. "Okay, that does it!" he shouted, crossing his hands into the famous sign for his soon to be trademark move. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

As soon as the words left Naruto's mouth, six copies of him poofed into existence, each with a scowl on their faces.

"Turnabout is far play, pipsqueak!" All of the Naruto's shouted out, throwing two kunai each at the airborne Jinx.

"Cobalt, evade!" Jinx shouted at the bird. Cobalt did as she was told, and did a side flip to dodge the kunai.

'_So, Vanda has learned how to use the Kage Bunshin, has he?' _Jinx thought, pleasantly surprised. _'This kid is just full of surprises…'_

"Not bad, Vanda! But not good enough!" Jinx shouted as he fired more of the blue orbs in rapid succession, hitting all of the clones and making them dispel.

'_Damn, this guy is pretty good! …For a pipsqueak…' _Naruto grudgingly thought. _'But still, there's NO WAY that he'll get the best of Uzumaki Naruto!' _

"Heh, keep 'em coming! I've got plenty more clones where that came from!" Naruto shouted out, producing more of the clones.

Naruto and Jinx kept firing attack after attack at each other, neither of them backing down. But pretty soon, they both came to their destination, which was a training ground.

Jinx noticed this right away. "Okay, that's enough for now, Vanda!" Jinx said, jumping off of Cobalt and landing on the ground. Cobalt perched on top of one of the training posts.

Naruto stopped, a questioning and disappointed look on his face. "Aw, why'd ya have to say stop NOW?! I was really getting into it!"

"Don't worry, Vanda. You'll get to fight again sooner than you think," Jinx replied. "You managed to keep up with me until we got to the training ground. So the first part of your test is complete."

"AWESOME!" Naruto shouted out, doing a little jig… which made both Cobalt and Jinx sweat drop.

"Don't celebrate just yet, Vanda. You have one more test to complete before I will take you as my student," Jinx reminded him. "And this test will require more of a…hands-on approach…"

"Bring it on, pipsqueak! Whatever you have for me to take on, I'll beat it!" Naruto shouted confidently.

"Very well, Vanda," Jinx said, before clapping his fists together twice.

Out of the forest emerged what appeared to be a humanoid turtle of some sort. He had a green shell on his back, a yellow underbelly, and metal boots and gloves. And he had a metal helmet on his head that hid his face. And he was WALKING. ON TWO FEET!

"You called, Jinx-sensei?" The turtle said, ignoring Naruto's freaked out look.

"Yes, Jagger. I have need for you to test this boy. He is the next in the Vanda bloodline, and his skill must be put to the test. It's part of a test to see if he is ready for my training," Jinx explained. "Even though he is of Vanda descent, do not go easy on him."

"As you wish, Jinx-sensei," Jagger replied, turning towards Naruto.

"Uh, no offense, pipsqueak, but how can a TURTLE, albeit a walking, talking turtle, be ANY challenge for me?" Naruto said with a frown on his face.

Suddenly, Jagger shouted out, "TERRAPUNCH!", and began to spin his fist at fast speed. Naruto tensed at seeing this, and prepared to block it. But Jagger did something unexpected.

He rushed towards Naruto at high speed. But instead of throwing a punch at Naruto, he instead drove his elbow into Naruto's gut!

Naruto's mouth was open slightly, feeling the air being knocked out of him, before he was thrown back by the force of the blow.

"You shouldn't underestimate me. You'll regret it if you do," Jagger said to the recovering Naruto.

"This is your next test, Naruto. I don't expect you to beat Jagger since he has been my longest student. But that's not the test. The real test is that you have to score at least one hit on Jagger. And it has to cause him some pain. If you manage to do that, than I'll take you on as my student," Jinx told the blond.

Naruto slowly got to his feet, his eyes overshadowed. Then he looked back up, and smirked, eyes determined.

"Well now! That sounds like my kind of challenge!" Naruto declared. He pointed at Jagger. "That was a lucky shot that you pulled, but trust me, it won't happen again! Now let's get down to business!"

As Naruto rushed towards Jagger, Jinx was thinking, _'Well, we'll see if you are truly ready for my training, Vanda...'_

* * *

Okay! That's all for now! I hope you liked it. And about the voting, I'll end it next chapter. But to make you really think about who you want to vote for as the main villian, I've decided to tell you who will without a doubt be in the harem! 

The two confirmed laides in the harem are Fem-Haku, and Karin! Yep, you read right, Karin will be in the harem much later on!

Now then, there is still room for one more lady. And that lady will be decided by who happens to be the main villian!

If it's Orochimaru, then Temari will be the final lady!

If it's Uchiha Madara, then Konan will be the final lady!

If it's Pein, then Tayuya will be the final lady!

If it's a Darker Version of Naruto, then Fem-Kyuubi will be the final lady!

And finally, if it's an OC Villian, then an OC, which will NOT be a Mary-sue, will be the final lady!

I hope that makes you think before you vote! Until next time, Catch you next continue!


	5. The First Boss Battle! Naruto Vs Jagger

The New Vanda Crystal Lord

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: After using the second move in the Scroll of Seals to defeat Mizuki, Naruto finds his life changed...forever. NarutoxFemHakuXKarinXKonan Bit of an Xover with Super Mario: Legend of the Seven Stars.

Well, as you can see by the summary, Madara is the winner for being the main villain in the story. Congrats, Madara. Anyway, that doesn't mean that I don't have plans for the other villains, it just means that they won't be as important as Madara. You'll see as I keep going in the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the battle between Naruto and Jagger, because afterwards, the REAL story will begin! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

First Boss Battle: Naruto Vs Jagger

Last time, on The New Vanda Crystal Lord…

"_This is your next test, Naruto. I don't expect you to beat Jagger since he has been my longest student. But that's not the test. The real test is that you have to score at least one hit on Jagger. And it has to cause him some pain. If you manage to do that, than I'll take you on as my student," Jinx told the blond._

_Naruto slowly got to his feet, his eyes overshadowed. Then he looked back up, and smirked, eyes determined._

"_Well now! That sounds like my kind of challenge!" Naruto declared. He pointed at Jagger. "That was a lucky shot that you pulled, but trust me, it won't happen again! Now let's get down to business!"_

_As Naruto rushed towards Jagger, Jinx was thinking, __'Well, we'll see if you are truly ready for my training, Vanda...'

* * *

_

Jagger watched as Naruto charged him head on.

'_Fool. It'll take much more than a head on assault to faze me,' _Jagger thought.

'_Why is he just standing there? Is he mocking me?!' _Naruto thought angrily. _'I'll show him!'_

Once Naruto felt that he got close enough, he leaped towards Jagger, fist cocked back to slug the turtle.

But at the last second, Jagger did a 180, revealing his hard outer shell, which Naruto punched instead.

Needless to say, Naruto hand began to THROB with pain.

"OWWWW! KUSO!" Naruto cursed, shaking his hand, trying to lower the pain from punching the rock-hard shell.

But while Naruto was busy trying to wave off the pain, Jagger did another 180, and socked Naruto in the face, knocking him back again.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto roared, feeling his nose and seeing that he had some blood dripping from it.

"What's the matter, Naruto? I thought you said that my last attack was just a fluke," Jagger taunted.

Naruto refused to answer back, but the glare he sent Jagger spoke volumes.

Of course, Jinx easily knew what Jagger was up to.

'_Clever thinking, Jagger. You plan to make Naruto so blind with fury that he won't think straight, making him much easier to defeat, especially with your defensive tactics,' _Jink closed his eyes, and crossed his arms. _'But on the other hand, while driving one into an absolute rage does make one easier to defeat, it also makes them not think of the consequences of their actions, meaning that he would put his own body at risk just to harm you, even if only a little. This tactic is a double-edged sword, Jagger. Let us see if you'll grow to regret it…'_

Meanwhile, Jagger was still taunting Naruto. "If you can't even land one harmful hit on a TURTLE, then how do you expect to become the next Hokage anytime soon? I doubt that the village would be willing to choose such a WEAKLING for their leader."

With every word that Jagger said, Naruto's anger began to rise. Without saying a word, he charged towards Jagger again, eyes murderous.

Jagger just sighed. "So predictable…"

But instead of going after Jagger himself, Naruto made a hand-sign and shouted out, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

In only a second, one Naruto changed to five, much to the surprise of Jagger.

"This time, you're MINE!" All the clones of Naruto shouted out, grabbing some Kunai and getting ready to throw them.

Unfortunately, Jagger snapped out of his surprise quickly.

"Oh, no you don't!" He declared, punching the ground in front of him, much to Naruto's confusion.

Soon after, however, the ground in front of Jagger split in two, throwing Naruto off his feet, and sending his clones falling into the deep chasm.

Naruto's rage vanished completely after seeing the display of power from Jagger, and was replaced with fear instead.

"H-How did you do that?" Naruto said, his body shaking from the impact.

"So, my move has already filled you with fear?" Jagger said, smirking evilly behind his helmet. "I like to call that move, _Daichi Satsu (_Ground Split). It's one of many moves I created for myself after training under Jinx-sensei. Still think you have a chance of beating me?"

'_Not bad, Jagger. You saw that your opponent had more surprises than you thought, and so you changed tactics. Instead of making him go blind with fury, you plan to make him quake with fear. I was right to take you on as my student,' _Jinx thought with pride. He turned towards Naruto. _'Now, how will Vanda respond to this…?'_

Naruto was currently not feeling so well. After seeing the super strength of Jagger, he had doubts as to weather he could even harm the turtle. But somehow, he managed to get to his feet. But he didn't make any move to get to Jagger this time.

"Humph. Not going to charge in like last time? Smart. But not good enough," Jagger said. "I guess that I'll just have to come to YOU! Daichi Satsu!"

And with that, Jagger punched the ground again with incredible force, sending a chasm straight towards Naruto.

Naruto, eyes wide, jumped into the air to avoid it. But as he did, Jagger was already there to meet him.

"TERRAPUNCH!" Jagger roared, throwing a high speed punch towards Naruto. Naruto, in his terror, quickly put up both his forearms to block the punch, but the speed of it was enough to send him flying back from the impact.

Jagger landed on his feet, and rushed towards the spot that Naruto was heading towards. He got under it just in time, and aimed a punch at Naruto back, sending him flying up even higher.

As Naruto fell back towards the earth, Jagger kept firing punch after punch at his back, hurting him greatly, and not giving him a chance to counterattack.

'_Hmmm. Jagger has got Naruto right where he wants him. Naruto is so paralyzed by fear, that he is making no effort to counterattack my pupil, no matter how much those punches hurt. He won't last much longer at this rate…' _Jinx thought with a little disappointment. _'I guess, just this once, I'll motivate the boy.'_

"Hey, Vanda! I thought that you were going to become the next Hokage!" Jinx shouted out loud. "At this rate, the only thing you're going to become is the next failure!"

At this, Naruto's eyes, which were closed from all the pain he was getting, flew wide open.

Jinx, noticing this, ridiculed him some more. "Many people have tried to become Hokage in the past. And nearly ALL of them failed! As far as I'm concerned, you're no better then ANY of them!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, growling with each word that came out of Jinx's mouth.

"In fact, I think that you might be one of the WORST! Maybe that Uchiha Kid was right. You're nothing more than a DOBE!"

Not even bothering to think about how Jinx knew about Sasuke calling him that taboo word, Naruto snarled and shut his eyes as he thought about all the people who ridiculed him in the past, and each of Jagger's punches were only making him even more angry.

"_Dobe!"_

"_Dead-Last!"_

"_Loser!"_

"_Weakling!"_

"_DEMON!"_

At the last word, Naruto's eyes opened wide. But instead of the bright blue his eyes normally were, his eyes were a deep blood red. And his whisker marks became much more defined, as well as his teeth, which looked like fangs.

"I'll show you…" Naruto growled, his voice beginning to sound much more feral sounding. **"I'll show you ALL!"**

Jagger, sensing something about to go horribly wrong, jumped in the air after Naruto following his last punch, planning to finish off the blond.

But as he threw the final punch at Naruto, the feral looking boy grabbed his fist with ease, and tossed him away with little effort.

Finally, they both landed back on the ground. But while Jagger landed on his feet, Naruto landed on all fours, looking more like a beast, than a human.

While Jagger looked confused, and a bit frightened, Jinx looked on with interest.

'_Ah, so the anger I instilled into him has played a part into unleashing HIS chakra, has it? A very interesting development…' _Jinx began. But before he could think anymore, something else happened.

Instead of being surrounded by the Kyuubi's red chakra like Jinx thought would happen, Naruto was surrounded by a swirl of Dark Purple Chakra instead. And he could see something forming within Naruto's chest area as well.

'_This chakra…it feels familiar for some reason…and that shape at Naruto's chest area…its crystal shape! Could that mean that…' _Jinx thought in surprise.

But as soon as he said that, the shape burst out of Naruto's chest, sending blood everywhere! But Naruto didn't even seem fazed. In fact, the pain and blood only made him look even angrier. Soon after, the hole in his chest closed before he lost too much blood, and the object floated before Naruto. It was the Wind Crystal!

'_So…Naruto really is a descendent of the Vanda bloodline. So that must mean that the chakra around him isn't Kyuubi's! It belongs to…Culex!_' Jinx thought, shocked for the first time since his fight with a certain man and his band of strange friends.

Before anything else could be said, Naruto let out a particularly vicious growl, and rushed towards Jagger, the crystal right behind him.

Jagger, stunned, snapped out of it and sent another Satsu Daichi towards Naruto. But Naruto and the Crystal vanished into thin air at the last second!

"What? Where did he go?! It's like he vanished!" Jagger said, looking franticly around to see where Naruto had gone.

But Jinx knew better. _'It's not that he vanished. It's that he used a burst of wind from the Wind Crystal at the last second to boost his already impressive speed, making it LOOK like he vanished!'_

Jagger heard a growl to his right, and quickly turned around to block a hard right from Naruto. But the impact sent him flying backwards like Naruto had a few seconds ago.

Naruto didn't stop there. Wanting to make sure he hurt Jagger bad for what he did to him, he rushed towards the spot where Jagger would land, and punched his hard shell upwards again. But this time, Naruto didn't feel any pain from doing so, as he sent Jagger higher in the air then even he had been.

But instead of waiting until Jagger could get close enough so that he could punch him again, Naruto let out a roar, and the crystal began to glow bright green. Soon after, the dark energy that Naruto was displaying surrounded the crystal itself, and the crystal pulsated with power. After doing this for a while, Naruto pointed up towards where Jagger was falling back towards him, and growled, _**"Kurai Raikou!" **_(Dark Lightning)

After Naruto growled out those words, powerful Lightning as dark as the night launched out of the crystal, and hit Jagger dead on his shell.

It was at that time that Konoha heard the loudest screaming since the Kyuubi attack.

* * *

Team 7 was looking around, trying to locate the source of that loud noise. 

"Kakashi-sensei, what on earth was that?! That was the loudest scream I've heard in my life!" Sakura said, more than a little scared.

Sasuke was just wondering where that large display of power that he felt came from…and how he, and even Itachi, would measure up to it.

"I don't know to be honest, Sakura," Kakashi replied. But he too felt the large display of power, and it frightened him, though he didn't show it.

Lastly, a mysterious boy, dressed in black from head to toe and wearing a face mask that covered all but his PURPLE eyes, just stared into space.

'_So, you've used THAT power this early, eh Vanda?' _The boy thought.

* * *

Jagger landed hard unto the ground, knocked unconscious by the pain he felt due to the lightning attack. But Naruto wasn't done there. 

With another growl, he launched himself towards the helpless Jagger, even after his Crystal vanished.

Jinx noticed this, and cried out, "SILLVER BULLET!"

Within a few seconds, he appeared behind Naruto's head, and delivered a devastating kick to the back of Naruto's skull.

Naruto felt the pain quickly, and his body began to go back to normal. When he was back to his bright self, he slumped to the ground unconscious.

Jinx shook his head as he surveyed the damage that Naruto had inflicted unto Jagger. The green shell was singed black due to the force of the dark lightning.

"Well, Vanda seems to be even better than I thought. But we've got to get that power of his under control. If I didn't stop him just now, he might have killed Jagger," Jinx said to himself.

Shaking his head again, Jinx summoned two large falcons, and told them to carry the two to the hospital.

As they followed his orders and went off with the two, Jinx thought to himself, _'Well, looks like I've got a new student on my hands. Only this time, I've got my work cut out for me…

* * *

_And that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll update 'There's fanfiction about us' next, then 'Maintaing a Harem takes a Team Effort.' Hope you look forward to that! Catch you next continue! Oh, and you can bet that before this story ends, a bad guy will become somewhat of a good guy, and a good guy will become bad. And here's a hint, the two people ain't Sasuke or Itachi. 


End file.
